


I’m Sure

by loversandidols



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genderswapped Changgu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversandidols/pseuds/loversandidols
Summary: “Hongseok, please, I’m ready. I want this, I want you.” Changgu pouted, canting her hips upwards, a broken gasp spilling from her lips when she could feel his hard cock through his boxers.A genderswapped Changgu and Hongseok’s first time fic.





	I’m Sure

Channgu’s hair was disheveled, frizzy from her head turning left and right on Hongseok’s pillowcases. Her bright brown eyes were wide and pleading, half-formed tears brimming at her waterline. A few had already fallen, and Hongseok watched them roll down her blushing cheeks. 

“Seokie, touch me already...” Changgu whined softly. 

“I will soon baby, but I’m not done kissing you yet.” Hongseok replied. 

He braced himself against the bed with hands on either side of her shoulders as he hovered above her, planting kisses all over Changuu’s neck and shoulders. 

His bottom lip drug against the skin of her collarbone as he tilted his head up, admiring the way her lashes fanned out as her eyes drifted shut. She fisted her hands in the white sheets. 

“Hongseok, please, I’m ready. I want this, I want you.” Changgu pouted, canting her hips upwards, a broken gasp spilling from her lips when she could feel his hard cock through his boxers. 

“Fuck, okay baby, if you’re sure.” Hongseok rasped. 

“I’m sure.” Changgu echoed. 

Hongseok sat back, hooking his fingers in the sides of Changgu’s panties and sliding them down her thighs, taking them off. She parted her legs instinctively, revealing how wet she was. Hongseok’s eyes nearly crossed, lost in glistening pink for a moment before he got his senses back. 

“Seok...” Changgu said shyly, starting to squeeze her thighs back together. 

“No, you’re beautiful baby, the prettiest thing. Is this all for me, little one?” Hongseok asked, his middle and index finger dipping between her folds, not going inside yet, just ghosting over the sensitive skin. 

He pulled his fingers back, proceeding to suck them into his mouth. Changgu whimpered, clenching around nothing, watching Hongseok moan around his own fingers. 

He smiled, dipping his fingers in her wetness once again, only this time bringing them to her mouth instead. 

“Want to see how good you taste?” Hongseok asked. Changgu nodded, a little nervous but mostly curious. She parted her lips and Hongseok’s fingers slid into her mouth. He watched as she sucked herself off his fingers. 

“That’s it, see how sweet you are for me?” he praised, making Changgu duck her head bashfully.

Hongseok’s brows furrowed in concentration as he parted Changgu’s legs a bit more, than brought his hand down between them. His thumb met her clit, and she sucked in a shaky breath. He traced light circles around it knowing it would make her squirm. 

“Ah!” she stuttered out when he pressed a little firmer, and he smiled at her reaction. 

His thumb stayed at her clit while his middle finger trailed downwards, carefully slipping inside. It was easy with how wet she was, but Hongseok was still careful, watching Changgu’s face for any sign of discomfort. 

“Is that good?” he asked. 

Changgu nodded, gut stirring hotly as she felt Hongseok slip a second finger inside of her, even more carefully than the last. When he was sure she was comfortable, he pressed his fingers in further, crooking them inside of her. Her hips bucked upwards and he tutted. 

“Nah uh, let me take care of you. Don’t hurt yourself, baby.” he said softly, using his free hand to lightly press her back into the mattress. 

He played with her more, curling and scissoring his fingers until she was leaking wetness all down the back of his hand. 

“Ready for me, love?” Hongseok asked.

“Yes, wanna feel you please!” Changgu begged. 

Hongseok chuckled, grabbing the condom off the nightstand. 

“Do you want me to put it on or do you want to try?” he asked.

“I want to try I think...” Changgu said, sitting up. She tore open the wrapper with shaky hands as Hongseok took his boxers off.

He sat back on the bed, and Changgu gasped a little, eyes glued to the way Hongseok’s hard cock rested against his stomach. 

“You’re so big...” she said, her hand reaching out to touch but then she thought better of it, yanking it back. 

“You can touch. Here, let me show you.” Hongseok said. 

He took her hand in his, guiding it between his legs. His hand shaped hers, wrapping it around his cock, and she watched transfixed as their hands slid up and down the length of his cock. She sped up a little, tightening her grip ever so slightly towards the top, and Hongseok moaned. 

“That’s enough of that, you’re too good at it.” he said smiling, their eyes meeting for a moment and drinking each other in. 

He guided her once more, getting the condom on, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead before he laid her back down. 

“It should only feel like a stretch, an ache maybe, but it shouldn’t hurt. You have to tell me if it hurts.” Hongseok said. 

“I will, I promise.” Changgu agreed. 

“Touch yourself for me.” Hongseok said, and Changgu hesitantly trailed her hand down, bringing it to rub at her clit. A little whine hitched in her throat as Hongseok lined himself up with her entrance, slowly sinking in, ever so slightly. 

He pushed in a bit further, and she scrunched her eyes shut, letting him slide deeper. 

“Just look at me and breathe, can you do that baby?” Hongseok asked, and Changgu looked up, watching Hongseok’s face as he slid the rest of the way in, the stretch definitely present but not too unbearably painful. 

He stilled once he was inside of her, taking his own deep breaths, desperate to move now but willing to wait as long as Changgu needed. 

“Fuck me, Seokie...” Changgu whispered after a moment, and Hongseok looked down at her. She was beautiful, and he bit at his lip. 

“I’m sure.” she said before he could even ask. 

Hongseok started then, torturously slow until he gained his bearings, finally pistoning into her the way she’d always wanted. He was so good that for a moment Changgu was as grateful for all his previous partners as she was jealous, at least she was the one reaping the rewards. 

“So tight, baby.” Hongseok said, and it should sound terrible, should sound like a bad line from a porn movie but it’s Hongseok and Changgu knows he means it earnestly. 

“It’s so good Seok, I’m close.” she cried, squirming against the bed, legs kicking in on themselves. 

“Cum for me then little one...” Hongseok encouraged. 

Her eyes snapped shut, spine pulling up and off the mattress before sinking back down in a graceless flop as she came, clenching around Hongseok’s cock like a vice. His moans were like a distant song in her ears as he cums too, spilling inside the condom. 

She’s still shaking a little when he pulls out. 

“How are you baby?” Hongseok asked, hand cupping the side of Changgu’s face. 

“S’good. You’re incredible.” she mumbled in reply. 

“So are you.” Hongseok said, leaning in for a kiss. When they pull apart, he gets up and grabs a warm washcloth from the bathroom, wiping the sweat off her forehead first, then cleaning up her thighs. He knows they’ll have to get up and shower in a minute, but Changgu doesn’t look ready to move yet. 

“I love you Changgu.” he said fondly, tracing patterns across her skin. 

“I love you too Seokie.” she smiled.


End file.
